Morph's Perfect Christmas!
by ClearaMorph
Summary: Morph is looking for the perfect gifts to make it a perfect Christmas. He has most of his shopping already done, but has a few mutant friends left on his list to check off, yet. And most importantly one non-mutant to check off that list to buy a gift for.
1. Morph's X-Mas: Prelude

**_Morph's Perfect Christmas! _**

**Prelude: **

The weeks seemed to slip by very quickly after Thanksgiving, Christmas was now approaching fast. Morph had some of his gift shopping already done, but there were still yet a few X-Men left on the list to check off, to buy gifts for, for Christmas! Plus, one extra very special gift, that was not for an X-Man, at all, that he could not at all put his finger on, on what to get for that person, as of yet! Morph pondered that he could try making that person something; after all, some of the best gifts are the ones that you make yourself, especially if they come from the heart. He still had time, there were a few weeks left until Christmas.

Hope you like this Christmas story I wrote a few years ago. Hopefully it's published correctly, this time, I've been having problems with the chapters, getting publish and or being out of order.


	2. A Good, And Funny, Gift Idea For Scott

**A Good, And Funny, Gift Idea For Scott **

A little over a week until Christmas to go, and Morph still was fresh out of any gift ideas, but at least he was in the mood. Oh yeah, he was in a pranking mood, as he started out the morning with the funny idea of sneaking in as a mouse. And all to try to freak out Jean so she would scream and jump up on a chair, and if he could manage to do it also, pull the chair out from under Scott. Only, that's when he found a gift idea there, for Scott.

"Oh-ohh; that smells so good, mmm, I love freshly bread."

"Take it in, Scott; I got it all from the Bakery that's just closing up a few blocks away, this is it. It's not real good they decided to pack it in, since I can't make bread to save my life. I always screw it up; I can never make it right; it always winds up like a brick when I'm done with it. I can throw it against the wall, that's how dense it is."

"Nonsense, I don't believe you, you're a wonderful cook, sweetheart. Mmm, oh I could survive on this stuff, mmm, especially if it's still hot and fresh from the oven."

"Glad you're enjoying it, sweetie," Jean smiles, with a little titter, as Scott gets a bit stuck with the peanut butter on the roof of his mouth, but was thoroughly enjoying it all!

Taking a few steps back he reverted behind the door, and pondered, and nodded, a bread maker would be perfect for Scott, and with it came a great joke-prank to go with it! Right after breakfast it was off to the mall, where Morph bought a beautiful bread maker for Scott that was on sale, last one too. This was most fortunate, considering that the mall was already starting to get a bit more crowded and getting a bit beastly as it was quickly getting towards, the big day. "Here wrap it up, I'll be right back, I still have to go pick up one more thing at the Pharmacy. How much is it going to be to wrap it," he asked as he was looking over the wrapping paper he would like.

"It's by donation; it's all going to help out the tsunami victims. Some of our local missionaries are already out there helping them out. We're sending out all of the money and other donations we collect to them, to help them to build new houses there."

"Oh, in that case, yeah, here are two fins, anything for charity, or something like that. I'm an avid Church go-er, and I just love to help people out too, and that's one great cause. This one; that looks like it should cover it all up nicely," picking out a very nice purple shiny wrapping paper.

"Oh thank you so much, what a sweetie you are. So just pick a bow out, and if you would like; a ribbon to go with it, pick from the colors there, oh and a tag."

"Yeah, double tie it, my friend, Scott, he's a bit on the big kid side, sometimes at Christmas, I don't want him to peek, or it will ruin the joke prank to go with it."

"Prank, oh, so this isn't a bread maker, just a box with something else in it?"

"Oh, it's a bread maker. I just need to get something for him if he eats too much bread; I overheard him say he could survive on it. I'm just thinking if he overdoes it and eats too much of it, he might be in trouble."

"Oh, so you're getting him some antacid, as a funny little joke to go with it?"

"No," snickering, he whispered it, and started to laugh.

"Oh, that is so not right, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, but I get it! That's pretty clever, so that's a gag present?"

"Yeah, for after he opens up that, so if there's a small leftover scrap to wrap that up with, save it for that, I'll be right back with it." Off to the Pharmacy, he looked around, as a male pharmacist soon came over to try to help him out. "Hmm, it's probably down here, with all the other uhh, ugh, female uhh, hygiene products. Easy, steady, it's, uhh, it's all, normal," snickering, he covered his mouth, trying hard to stifle it, but it was no use, as his childish behavior, took right over, as Morph started to laugh out loud.

"Uh, can I be of any help?" Taking notice of the aisle he was in, guessed why he was here and probably what he was after purchasing, as he heard him laugh. "Are you looking for condoms?"

"What? Heck no, I'm still a, you know, a virgin," he said blushing sheepishly. "No. I'm looking for, hee, hee, hee, uhh, uhmm, umm hee, hee, hee, hee."

"Oh, I see, it's for your girlfriend, right, she made you come in here, to get them for her, right, her tampons or pads, right?"

"No I don't have one, unless I just made one with that cute wrapping girl. No, uhh, hee, hee, I'll level with you; I want the cheapest you got, because it's just a gag present, for the bread maker that I got for my friend. I'm after getting uh…" whispering it in his ear, the pharmacist gave Morph one big strange look, followed by a smile and a snicker. "In case he eats too much bread and gets one, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

Shaking his head, he just chuckled, "Ha, ha, ha, that's not how you get a…ha, ha, ha, from eating too much bread; especially for a male. Here, they're all down here. Here uh, just some topical cream should do it, if for by any, slim chance, he gets it, he can apply it on to his, well, affected area, and it should clear right up in a few days. I uhh, don't think we have male applicators for this stuff, but if you want I could check."

"No, that's just fine, I'll take it. Hee, hee, hee, hee, Slim, that's his nickname. Do you want to know mine?"

"No, not really, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyhow."

"It's, Morph." The pharmacist nodded, and walked off, while Morph took the cream to the till and paid for it. There he was met with a few, questioning looks, so Morph again had to fully explain for whom, and why, he was getting it. Then they both had a good laugh over it, as she ran it through for him.


	3. A Good Gift For Jubilee!

**A Good Gift For Jubilee! **

After having a little thinking rest with a nice cup of French Vanilla cappuccino coffee, he pondered the last three people he needed to buy gifts for yet. "Sigh, I just can't figure out what to get Logan or Jubilee for Christmas, let alone what to get my papa. He's got to be the worst one to get a gift for now, especially this time of the year," he sighs. "I can't get him a gift card, that's pointless, and well he probably can't spend it in Pittsburgh, unless they got the same stores, besides, that's lame. Hmm, clothes might be the way to go, no, I haven't seen him for so long, I don't even know what size he is anymore, if he's the same size or not. Maybe I should just make him something. Or, better yet, I'll just go see him, I really do miss him, sigh." Taking the last gulp of coffee, he trashed it and intended to leave now and to go home, but as he walked past by the candy and bubblegum vending machines he got a bit of a craving for some gum. Besides he liked how the gumball whipped around inside the tubes, before you got it. That's when Morph got the perfect idea for a gift for Jubilee. "Ohh, yes, that's it, Jubilee, she just loves bubblegum; oh of course, the kid is a candy nut, and what kid isn't. Ohh, I can get her, a gumball machine, some bubblegum ball refills, and some candy, oh perfect! Now I just got to figure out what to get for Logan and my papa, and I'll be all set for Christmas." It took some time, to find what he was looking for, but he did find it. In the grocery store he got a huge bulk bag of bubblegum balls, and a bunch of other bulk candy she could also use in it as well, after she had finished off the gum in the gumball machine, to use as a refill for her big bubblegum candy machine. About to head to the till, he figured he had better get her a new toothbrush, floss, and some toothpaste, to go with all of that junk food. The last thing he wanted was his gift to her, to give her a cavity, or to cause her any pain, a month or so down the road long after the sugar high wore off. Pleased with himself Morph headed right for home and there wrapped up her gifts and stuck them under the tree.


	4. Great Gift Ideas!

**Great Gift Ideas! **

It was early the next morning, and Jubilee was asking Jean some questions. "He's the last one on my Christmas list to get a gift for, and I don't know what to get him. This is the first year I had to get him a gift. Sometimes he acts a bit childish, so does he still like toys, or is he too old for that? Oh, maybe uh, oh I don't know, what to get him."

"I'm sure it will come to you, what he would like or needs. I know what you're going through; Scott too is also stuck on an idea of what to get him. Hey, maybe you should both go and have a brainstorming session together, to go over a few gift ideas."

"Like that will do any good, sigh," drinking her tea, Morph wandered in, with a very frumpy looking X-Man Uniform, still half asleep looking. "Oh, Morph, oh you look so tired, were you up late last night?"

"Yeah, I was up late tossing and turning in my bed trying to figure out what to get my papa for Christmas, as well as what to get for Logan. At least I got Scott's gift as well as yours yesterday, so that's a load off of my mind."

"Oh, good, and don't feel so bad, I still haven't figured out what to get you yet for Christmas either, to be quite honest."

"What I really want for Christmas you can't get me, it would take a Christmas miracle to, sigh, to get me that back."

"Hey, did you sleep in that, or what?"

"Yeah, I usually do sleep in it, it's comfortable enough to sleep in, besides I got used to it while staying at Muir Island. I'm just going to have a cup of coffee and go take a shower, and put this in the wash, and try to find something constructive to do."

That's when it hit her. "Hey, are you going out? Maybe I can help you to try and figure out what to get for Logan and your papa uh papa, while I try and figure out what to get you for Christmas."

"Sure, why not, I like to think on my toes."

"Say, I was going over a few color scheme ideas, so what's your favorite color?"

"Red and blue make what?"

"Purple?" Morph nods yes. "Okay, Jean, what's yours?"

"Red of course," she answers, as Morph held up a finger, about to say the same thing, but Jean had said it too fast. "Scott's is green and blue."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Shivering he came in from chopping some firewood outside, "Burr, it's cold out there," Logan comments as he shakes off the snow from his head, and takes his boots off, that's when Morph grinned beaming with a bright gift idea!

Taking Jubilee up on her shopping idea, Morph told her that he now had gotten a gift idea for Logan. So they looked around for the perfect pieces to go with that idea. "So it has to be all Canadian stuff, or a Canadian type, theme." Looking around Morph found a few pieces to go with that idea of his, and so did Jubilee.

"How about this, Morph, Logan will love it."

"What, oh I see, 'Kiss Me I'm A Canadian,' oh yeah, oh he'll love it! Now a hat and some mitts for when he chops wood, or maybe just a hat, he'll wreck the gloves."

"It's the thought that counts."

"That's true," also finding a scarf and a tuque; it wasn't that much, so he was after an extra bit to help fill the void. "So got any ideas for an extra thing I could get him, this didn't cost that much to get, I would like to get him a bit more than just this."

"Well he likes beer, I was going to get him that, but I'm still too young to go into the liquor store to buy him that. I didn't get him that much either; and Logan has been so nice to me, so I would still like to get him that."

"Okay, that's a great idea. I can buy him a case of beer; and I'll use your money to buy him another case of beer, of your choice, how does that sound?"

"Great! Uh, and I figured out what to get you, already."

"Oh, good, then maybe I should go do something else while you go get it. We can meet at the coffee shop and I'll buy you a coffee or tea, or whatever."

"Okay." Chuckling, she gave him a hug, to estimate his size. They were around the same height but he was a bit bigger than her, around, so that gave her the estimated size, and then she took off to the clothes store.

"I love getting those. See you in a bit."


	5. Morph's Heart Seeded Christmas Wish!

**Morph's Heart Seeded Christmas Wish! **

Wandering off too, Morph was still fresh out of ideas on what to get his papa for Christmas. Walking past the Santa Pictures and all of the kids squealing to see Santa, and to tell him all of their Christmas wishes, he smiled, remembering when he was like that. He still had that that belief there was a Santa out there. Morph grinned, at least it wasn't one of those cheesy Santa's that had a fake beard; this one was a real white beard. "Oh what the heck, I might as well." Going in line, he waited to get his picture taken with Santa. A few minutes later, and it was his turn. Paying for the photo to be taken, and a bit sheepishly shy, Morph gently took a seat right on Santa's lap. "I still believe in you, you're like one of God's Angels or Saints, sent here to Earth, to help us all find the real true joy and reason for Christmas, Jesus, my Lord, and my Savior. After all, Jesus is the true reason for the Christmas Season."

"Ah, I can see you do know the real meaning of Christmas then, and just like you, I am also one of God's servants too. So do you have a special Christmas wish?"

"Yes, but it would take a miracle to get my Christmas wish to come true; aside from peace from all of our enemies for a few weeks, so we don't have to go out and deal with fighting them over the holy holidays."

"Oh? And what is that, son?"

"My papa back."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but if he is dead…"

"No, he's not dead. My mamma's dead, but not my papa. I mean, I want, my old papa, back, the one I had, before, mamma died," he says, choking back his tears, this wish was deep in his heart. "I tried my best to try to cheer him up after mama died, but he sent me away, when I was old enough to leave home. My papa took it pretty hard, and he never got over her death, after we prayed so hard for her to be healed and for God to take away that desire for cigarettes. We were so sure that she was going to make it, and be healed or the treatments were going to work, or a combo of both. We were so sure, and mama just dies on us. My papa never got over it, he never got over her dying like that, so suddenly, for no reason, and he could never get over the grief, he became too distraught. My mamma's death changed him. It was like as if all of the joy, life, and faith, was torn out of him that day. So I just want my daddy to be happy again, like he was, before mamma died, when he would play and have fun with me, and laugh. I don't think he has laughed more than five times since after mamma died," Santa nods his head. "It would take a miracle, to get and have my old papa back, to hear him laughing and see him being joyful again. Uh, I guess, I don't know, maybe he needs a new wife; if that's the only thing that will make him happy again. I mean, they were so in love, so deeply in love, they were joined at the hip; it was a wonderful role model for me for marriage. So papa was so devastated when we lost her to lung cancer. Sigh; and God knows that I still need a mamma. That's all I really want for Christmas, well, aside from an idea of what I can get my papa for Christmas."

"Well, that's a very thoughtful and a very unselfish Christmas wish; so I'll see what I can do. Now, son, I know you love to smile and laugh, so come on, your papa will so adore seeing you sitting on my lap, with a great big joyful smile on your face," Santa says as he gives Morph a tickle. Giggling with loud joyful laughter, with that tickle in just the right ticklish spot, the snapshot picture was taken! Receiving a candy cane, he gave Santa a hug, and a wave, as he got his instant photo and left.

"Remember, the best gifts, come from the heart, and if you look deep down into your heart, I know, you will know, what kind of gift that he would love to receive from you." Morph nodded, and pondered Santa's words, as he left, to go get a coffee and to wait for Jubilee. Smiling at the photo, as he sipped at his coffee, he knew he needed to get a picture frame for that. Doing a little zip off to go get that, he also got an envelope some paper and a pen, and went back to the coffee shop for a refill and started to write his papa a letter.


	6. The Gifts, And The Name Game!

**The Gifts, And The Name Game! **

Meanwhile Jubilee was having some problems finding what she was after; it was so crowded so it took a lot longer than usual to get some help, to find what she was after. But soon she was directed to some she liked and that she could picture Morph using and liking. "Yeah these would be perfect. He's a bit bigger than I am and well, he's skinny but filled out a bit more around being a guy. Maybe I should try them on first to make sure they fit."

"You can always take them back and exchange them for the right size, if it doesn't fit him, or if he doesn't like it."

"Well, they are his favorite color; I think he will like them, it's just the size."

"Well, there's an elastic waistband and they are quite loose fitting, so maybe just go look around, if you see someone around his size, they can hold it up to see if it fits."

Nodding she did that, and soon found a person, who willingly agreed to do that, and it looked okay, and like it would fit him, so she headed to the till and purchased it. Then off to the joke shop, to get two more things, which turned into three not including the batteries to go with it. "Ohh, he'll get a kick out of this, it's self-inflating, and this is just too funny. Hey, how much is that book?"

"Oh, it's," looking at the price on the back, "$3.50."

"Okay, I'll get that too, and some batteries for this." All the gifts were stuffed in a brown paper bag and then put inside the shopping bag from the store, and off she went, off to find Morph busy at the coffee shop. "Hey, Morphy; got it."

Looking up from his writing when he was done the sentence he was working on, "Hmm, oh hi, that's good, now you're all done your Christmas shopping I guess. So what would you like, coffee, tea, hot apple cider?"

"Tea, I've not quite developed a taste for coffee yet."

"They have really good hot chocolate too, if you rather have that."

"Okay, yeah, hot chocolate sounds much better. What do you got?"

"Cappuccino, I'm getting very addicted to the French Vanilla, I must say they're very good. Here, try a sip, you might like it, have the rest if you like." Taking a sip, there wasn't that much left in it, so he let her finish it, since Morph had nearly finished it all off. "Like it," Jubilee just gave him a so-so face. "So, what's with the Morphy thing, what's up with calling me that huh?"

"I don't know, same reason why I call Wolverine, Wolvie, it's cute."

"Oh, I see; and he hasn't bitten your head off yet, for calling him that?"

"Nope, I think he secretly likes it when I call him that." Morph just smiled and rolled his eyes, and nodded at her, both knowing, just because she was a girl, and the cuteness factor, and her being so young, that she could get away with it, calling him that. "So uh you're not going to bite my head off for calling you that are you, Morphy?"

"No, it's cool, I like it, bit of a change from always being called, Morph, all the time." Getting up he ordered a large hot chocolate for Jubilee and another French Vanilla cappuccino for himself.

Pondering his words, she wondered if he was starting to not like being called that, and she had on off wondered what Morph's real name was from time to time, but she had never bothered to ask him that. Maybe now was the appropriate time to ask him, after all, they were in public, and they really shouldn't be using codenames in here or even nicknames, it deemed inappropriate to do so. As he came back with the drinks, she proposed the question to him. "So, what would you rather be called?"

"Huh?" Setting her drink down, he realized what she was really asking her. "Hmm, oh, I know what you're up to, and sorry, but no one else knows my name either, it's a secret."

"Oh, a secret, I get it, as in it's an embarrassing name, right?"

"No, just a secret; I like my name a whole lot; just no one knows it, yet."

"So will you tell me it?"

"I'll give you a hint, despite being Italian, I was named after the place of my conception," Morph says smiling and taking a sip of his drink.

"That could be anywhere; you got to be a little more specific than just that."

"It starts with an S, but it's not Scott, I would cry if it was that."

"Yeah, like that narrows it right down, come on."

"Okay, one last big hint. There are two different spellings, of the name, and the correct one for my name is from the place of my conception, so figure that out," he giggles.

"I should get a book of baby names and start naming them off for you."

"You only get three guesses, to guess it right."

"What?! No fair! You will tell me if I get it right, or at least if I'm close?"

"Of course I will." With that, Morph let Jubilee ponder it and her guesses.

"So, you're Italian huh, can you speak it?"

"Sì, that means yes in Italian, fluently, pretty much my first language. I can also speak French pretty fluently too, and some Spanish."

"Wow that's pretty cool you're trilingual."

"Multilingual, I speak some German too."

"Wow. So did you figure out what you're going to get or make for your papa yet? No wonder why you call him papa not dad."

"I do occasionally call him dad, or daddy. Well, I got a good start," taking out and showing her the picture. "Like it?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah that's sweet. That's a good picture of you. You should have put on a Santa hat though."

"Oh, really, no, hee, hee, don't think so. I'm busy writing him a letter, telling him how much I miss him and stuff," he says, putting the photo back in his X-Jacket pocket.

"Let me see," Morph covered it up with his arms, and grinned. "Oh you got your name on it, don't you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, yet, besides, it's personal, and really none of your business, what I have written down."

"Get him a card too; I'm sure he'll like that. Does he have any hobbies?"

"A few, he likes baseball, gardening, tinkering with the car, lawnmower, the toaster, and other things, and then if it still doesn't work, going out and getting a new one after he makes it worse or breaks it," he giggles.

"So he thinks he's a handyman huh?"

"Yeah, _thinks_ is the appropriate word, too much macho pride is all it is. But he does fix things sometimes, and usually he is man enough to call for the help when he knows he needs to."

"Sounds like a riot to be with.

"Yeah, yeah he was, until my mamma died," he says with a lonely sigh, as he tells her all about it since she of all the X-Men didn't know about that yet, as they chat a bit. Off to the liquor store they soon go, to pick out some beer for Logan. "Canadian beer, so uhh, Molson Canadian, I think he'll like that. So what are you going to get?"

"I don't know, I can't decide what kind Logan might like. Do you know?"

"Heck if I know, I never really drink the stuff, I don't care for the taste of beer that all that much wine yes, but not beer."

"Kokanee I guess, it says it's Canadian, eh?"

"Yeah, okay, good choice, going with a theme." Taking her money, Morph got hers first and made sure she would have enough to cover it. She was a few cents short with the bottle deposit she didn't know about, but Morph covered it for her; then he separately bought the other one from him to Logan.

"Hey, uhh, so did you happen to see the name on his driver's license when you asked for his ID and he showed it to you?"

"Don't you dare tell her what it is if you did see it! Good try, oh, very sneaky, girl, I must admit. Thinking outside the box are we. I'm trying to get her to guess my name, not cheat."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you don't like to be called by your nickname all of the time, do you?"

"Yeah, I do actually." After picking out a nice card, they headed for Morph's car.


	7. Bursting, To Get An Idea!

Sorry it's past Christmas but I'm sure we're all still feeling the Holiday Spirit. Here we find out what Morph's name is. I made up his last name, but I think I have his first name correct. I say that because the cartoon Morph here is very different from the AoA Morph. So this Morph has a different name than the AoA Morph. Good points to note about that is AoA Morph is he's white bald and scentless TAS this Morph looks 'normal' and has a scent. This is proven twice Morph has a scent when Logan smelled Morph disguised as the Professor, and then tracked him down in the next episode. Then in the episode where they all lost their powers Morph looked normal, so they are two different Morph's. So, for fun see if you can guess this Morph's name before Jubilee figures it out. God bless!

**Bursting, To Get An Idea! **

"Yup, it's true, I got all the patients in the world, most of the time, but it's so true, that the 9th thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me; is finding a parking space !"

"No kidding eh." They were stuck at the very end of the parking lot, due to the heavy amount of vehicles; they really had little choice, when they arrived they couldn't find one much closer. "Daddy I want some candy!"

"Get a job, ya bum!"

As they got the groceries and gifts and things packed away in the trunk of the car Jubilee snickered at Morph. "Logan can so be the rigging up the lights guy he's so got the husky voice for it."

"Ha, yeah right, no way, he won't sing, not even a song like that."

"I know, last year he wouldn't sing either, and it was my first year as an X-Man. 'Kid, the day you catch me singing Jingle Bells is the day pigs fly,'" she tried to mimic his voice a bit. "And poor Cyke is totally tone-deaf and sings like he's going through puberty, but at least he tried. Hey, so how many cups of Vanilla coffee did you have today?"

"Enough to give me one good buzz, why? Three."

"That's a lot of coffee, Morphy, plus it is rush-hour."

"I don't get you. What's your point?"

"Let me put it to you this way. I sure hope that even with your powers, that you can drive, with your legs, crossed, if you do get stuck in traffic with nowhere to, you know, go. And I do mean _go_."

"Oh, well, yeah, now that you mention it, yeah, guess I do have to go, kinda badly. Yeah good idea, last thing I want to do is have to be stuck in traffic with a full bursting bladder, I can't stand it. Got to go too?"

"Yeah, it's also kind of why I asked. Probably a good idea to pee before we leave for home," so locking the car up, they head on in for a quick restroom run.

"Oh man, now I really need the bathroom. You know once you start thinking about it, that's when you really have to go, and it starts filling up fast. I don't think I would have made it home, dry, if I did get stuck."

"Oh come on, Morph, you can't tell me you've never…"

"What," he says bouncing a bit; a hand on his filling bladder, as he holds the door open for her.

"Thanks. You never have, have you?"

"What; have an accident? Sure, a few times, when I was younger, who hasn't done that, but I've long outgrew all of that."

"No, something else, ha, ha, ha, oh never mind, you probably can't do it anyhow."

"Oh, come on, just tell me."

"Well, only if you tell me your name first."

"Forget it. I can give you another hint though if you like, since you're the first one to ask me what my name is."

"I might be tempted to tell you if I can guess it."

"You can also call me by half of my full name, if you like. Parents will sometimes just name their kids just by the half name. But I'm not that spelling of it."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? No, can't do it, I can't guess it."

Morph groaned and rolled his eyes, it should be obvious, by now, what his name is, he figured, but no, she didn't get it yet. Off to the restroom, now Morph, was really getting antsy and desperate for relief, but he wasn't going to get a reprieve, as the men's side was all closed up for a cleaning. "Oh no, and I really got to go!"

"Well the girl's room is free."

"Isn't that nice for you, but you didn't have 3 cups of coffee, I did." Waiting for her to use the washroom, Morph didn't want to run off to go use one of the other restrooms, and leave Jubilee alone here, unannounced like that. That he was running off to go use a different washroom. Especially not with all the big crowds of crazed Christmas shoppers, and now add to that, all the teenagers out from school, on holidays, and looking for trouble. He figured that it would freak her right out that he was missing, by running off to go find a free restroom in the very crowded mall, announced like that. Then again, he sure didn't want to have to wait that much longer for Jubilee either, if she didn't get on out of that restroom real quick like! Leaning up against the wall, a leg crossed over; squish-hunch-bending down a bit, it was now getting very critical; Morph had to find a bathroom, and right soon! At last Jubilee came out and she saw the dire situation he was in!

"Oh, no, do you really got to go that badly?"

"Three cups of coffee, what do you think? Yes of course! Come on, I have to find a bathroom, now, before I really do wind up having a major accident, from a dry-run of about 15 years. Boy you're not kidding I would have never made it home dry." The food court restroom was a no-go, literally, so it was off to try the main public restrooms on the first floor.

Laughing wickedly, 2 punk kids ran out, as the janitor chased right after them. "You damn rotten kids! Get back here right now and clean up your damn mess!" Even with a very full bladder, Morph dashed after and nabbed the 2 boys by stretch extending his arms using his powers! But that was only right after Jubilee had dashed over and blinded the 2 nasty boys momentarily with her mutant powers! "Thanks. Don't worry, I'm on your side after I heard what they did to Xavier. Oh-ho, now, now you're going to get it." Not a bit of concern that they were caught by two mutants, he was after these mess makers for over an hour who were trashing up and backing up men's room facilities. He was having a hell of a time unclogging some of the toilets, and a few might even have to be taken apart and even replaced just to unclog the mess they left! What a mess! And on the busy Christmas holiday rush! All the janitor cared about, right now, was that they were finally caught, and now they were both going to have to pay for all of the damages they did! By first, they were going to be forced to cleanup all their messes they made in all the bathrooms! And if any toilets _did_ have to be replaced, it would come out of theirs and their parent's pocketbooks! "Thanks for catching these 2 punk kids, been after them both for over an hour. I'm sure their parents will be, **very** interested, to know what these two brats have been up to. Right?!" jerking up on the boy's collars they agreed with resounding head nods that they would be in very big trouble!

"Oooh, yeah no problem you're very welcome." Desperately pinching it back with his legs; the run made the situation a bit dire now, as he was warned, as his full bladder now screamed loudly at him, due to the added pressure of that run, that it was about to break forth, that he was now right on the verge of a breach from the floodgates of his dam, in pending! Still, he had to know, how bad it was in there, and why these kids were running from this guy. "Oooh, oh gosh, so what happened?"

"What's the matter gotta go, piss-s-s-s-s-s!"

"Gotta piss-s-s-s-s real bad?"

"Stop it, you jerks," and slapped their mouths and told them off! "Before you get a lump of coal in your stockings, like I'm sure you're already are getting, along with a huge bill for the damages."

"That is exactly what they **are** getting they will be paying for any and all damages they caused. These damn kids flooded the men's restrooms by plugging up all of the toilets and urinals."

"Ooh so, how bad is it, can I get in there? Ohh, I really have to go."

"Clogged, all clogged right up, I'm so sorry. Oh, and it's an emergency isn't it?

"Yes, a very desperate one!"

"Yeah and I'm sure that's exactly what these two wanted, someone to have an accident, right?"

"I am going to have an accent if I don't pee soon," he bemoans his situation because that was exactly why they were trashed. Those boys were pointing at him and laughing wickedly as they made a few more toilet bathroom remarks and pee reminding sounds before being slapped again this time by Morph to back of their heads to stop! Plugging his ears and moaning uncomfortably near the verge of doing a full out bathroom dance, but he didn't want to let these sadistic boys to get any pleasure out of his dire station and just did a jiggling bounce, to help him hold it in a little longer! "The other one in the food court is being cleaned."

"Yeah I know unclogged and being cleaned after they trashed it. Next closest one is up the stairs, way down there," he sighs sympathetically, and hauls the boys in there to clean up their mess and to call mall security and their parents! "I don't think they got to that one yet, to damage it."

"Oh no, oooh oh, I had better make it, oooh, it's stinging me badly now." With no choice left Morph rush walked there as fast as he comfortably could. "I'm almost leaking here oh God, ooh aahh."

"Why not just go sneak into the girl's restroom, it's faster."

"No, I think I can make it there, just as long as it's free. What pee as a girl you mean?"

"Yeah, you can, can't you, do that, like you know, ahem, everything uh, ahem like me?"

"Yeah, I can, obviously," nodding in a desperate pee-pain, he stopped for a few seconds to squish both his legs tightly together. Not even thinking straight, because he had to pee so darn badly, and all he could concentrate on was focusing on holding it in a bit longer, and try stay dry, to realize that. All he had to do was change into a female and go back and use the restroom like one! Hell, he could have just ran on in there as himself, considering the fact the men's room was unusable right now, the ladies would understand, hopefully. "Of course can, I'm a shape-shifter; I can do that both oooh literally and physically, like a girl. Yes everything changes including my, ahem, and I have done that once or twice." Now not having much choice in the matter, of how rude it was to do it, in front of a girl. Stuck his hands between his legs, as he crossed, and bounced around a bit! While hoping that the stinging will stop soon so he can continue on to go find some relief at the other restroom! "So was that your idea as we were heading in?" he asks.

"No, but I think you better, just change into me or some other woman and go. I was wondering if you being a shape-shifter could make your bladder bigger, when you really have to go. Haven't you done that before? Or can you not do it?"

"No, I haven't done that before, or thought about it, but hey that's a really great idea, let me see if I can do that, otherwise, I'm going in as you," trying it, instant relief came, with a deep sigh; as it felt like he was going for a pee in a toilet with that instant gratification! As all that intense pressure he had, alleviated itself some to a tolerable level as his bladder grew a few more extra inches in volume to now accommodate that extra, stinging urine inside of him, as he pictured it doing so! "Oh, ooh ohh, yes, oh it works! Ohh, okay, let's make a run for it." Off to the stairs, Morph hurried past all of the crowds of crazed Christmas shoppers, as it started to fill up and sting again! Bursting again, he pushed the door open, and ran inside, straight to the nearest available urinal, and unzipped his jeans! Groaning away, oh that pee felt like pure heaven to get out of him! All the while Jubilee could hear Morph's big loud groan of relief as she giggled away! "Ahhhhh, ohh, sigh, ahh yes," all reverted he was still savoring the relief as he was washing-up his hands, and then walking out to meet Jubilee, who was all giggles hearing him in there.

"Feel better?"

"Ohh yes, so much better yes, oh that's got to be one of the bestest feelings in the world, peeing and having an empty bladder. Oh, and thanks, so much, for spilling to me your idea to try make my bladder bigger, it was very much appreciated thanks," Morph says as something caught his eye, down the end of the hallway, and they went over and took a look, they hadn't been up here yet, mostly it was offices, and a few boring stores, not too much else. There however for the holidays was a new pottery venue up here and they had personalized names, and pictures, and whatnot on them. "Oh hey, oh now this is perfect for my papa, he's a worse coffee addict than I am! So do you have a mug with the name Edward on it by any chance?"

"Uh, no, we're out. But I can have one made up for you by the end of the day. Just pick out the style, color, and design, you want, and give us your number and your name, and we'll give you a call when it's finished."

"Okay. Just a really big mug, he's a big coffee drinker."

"Is he as bad as Logan? He says he can't function without his morning coffee fix."

"Pretty bad, yeah, but not as nasty as Logan is in the morning but he too does like to have his morning coffee fix." Having a look inside to see what they had in stock to choose from Morph spotted the perfect mug. "This one, I love the blue with white specks in it, it looks like snow. I'll also get this big basket of assorted coffees. So, can you put a photo on the mug too?"

"Sure can, if you bring…" with a smile Morph handed her the photo from his X-Jacket pocket before she finished her sentence. "Oh, that's sweet; he'll love that, you on Santa's knee. We could also have it personalized in any font, or in any color, or if you like, we can put on it, the meaning of his name as well if you like."

"Yeah, maybe put that photo on it, and if there's room put the explanation of his name." Having a flip through the name book, he found it. "Yeah, put that on there." Morph decided on the font and color, as Jubilee flipped through that book to see the definition of her name, but then, flipped over to the S names and started looking quickly through them all to try and find a double spelling of a boy's name. She was still at it looking for double spelling of a boy's name when Morph went in to pay for the mug and basket of assorted coffees and work out the details of the mug he was getting for his papa and came back out. "That will look so great when it's all done. So it should be done by what time tonight do you think?"

"Around 6 or 6:30; it usually takes a half-hour to an hour but we're busy so we'll call you when it's done, if it's earlier, no later than tomorrow."

"Thanks. What are you smiling about, Miss. Cheshire cat?"

Snickering, "I think I have a guess what your name is. So is it, Sylvester, or the other spelling of, Silvestre?"

Imitating Tweety Bird, "I taught you would get it! No, no, you didn't, you didn't get it right! Two more guesses. Want to try again?"

"Oh, why did I ever think that would be your name?"

"I got his name here it's…" Morph quickly covered her mouth before she said it.

"She's supposed to guess, don't ruin the fun. Now I gave you some clues, then an extra hint. Think about it all, it should be really obvious, if you think about it, or look in that book; I'm sure it's in there, it's a fairly common name."

"Ohh, umm…" looking through it a bit more she came up with one more. "How about, Stacy; or the girl's spelling of, Stacey, with an extra E, is that right?"

"No," he groans. "You're on the right track. I'll give you one last hint because you helped me out back there. The spelling of my name is the boy's or a girl's spelling of it, from the normal regular boy's spelling of the name."

"Uhh, oh come on, one last guess I got, and if I get it wrong, then I can't guess anymore after that?"

"Oh you can keep on guessing I just won't tell you if you got it right or wrong."

"You're so mean!"

"That's the rules. Just think about it, carefully, before you blurt it out. Named after the place of my conception, you can use half of my name, it's short for my name, like yours, Jubilee is short for Jubilation. I'm the boy girl spelling of the name, and some parents just use the half name for their child, only mine is the other spelling of that name."

Pondering it a bit as she looked a bit more through the names and their meaning book, she skimmed past it the wrong spelling of it, and kept on going and kept right on looking, and got towards the end, and just about gave up, when she spotted it, a repeat name from pages back. "I can't figure it out; it's probably not in here. Wait; hey there are two spellings of that name. Is it… Oh wait, uhh okay, now umm, named after the place you were conceived, that doesn't fit, does it? Umm, okay, but this name, it is the boy or girl spelling of the name. But half of your name, I don't get it, what's that supposed to mean? Oh duh, what am I thinking of, of course! Yeah half your name, duh, and the other spelling, is another common boy's name some parents call their kids," she realized all the clues did fit except the place of his conception. If she thought about it for a few moments longer she would have realized, but she tried her guess, sure of it more so when the lady agreed with her.

"It makes sense, it is short for the full name, regardless how it's spelled," the lady says.

"It is, that is what you meant, half your name, but with the Y spelling," Morph nodded yes. "Because that is half a name, from the other spelling of it, Sidney with an I but can still call you that, Syd, but just with a, Y, not the, I, spelling of the name; Sydney?"

"Oh, and she gets it!"

"Is it?! Where were you conceived? I can't figure it out."

Doing the corny accent, "Down under in Australia, mate! My parents took their honeymoon there, and that's where I was conceived. I guess they weren't thinking too much of protection, or they wanted to have a baby right after marriage."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh, of course, got it, Sydney Australia!"

"Now don't tell the others, keep your mouth shut, unless they ask like you did. Uhh actually, just ask for, Morph, no one will know if you ask for, Sydney."

"Okay, I'll write that down."

Heading off, Sydney/Morph paused by the now freshly cleaned and sanitized food court's men's restrooms. "I'll be right back."

"You just went, you have to go again?"

"A wee bit," he jokes, and heads in to go.

X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men X-Men

"Ugh, cranberries, I can't believe I would forget to buy that," groans Jean as she then thinks of other things to write on her shopping list.

"Any calls for me," he asks looking at the clock, it was past 6 now.

"Huh? Oh, no, no calls yet, why, are you expecting a call, and from whom?"

"A pottery lady, she's designing a personalized coffee mug for my papa, she said she would call between 6 and 6:30."

"Oh, great, perfect. Do me a huge favor, Morph, on your way out there, go to the grocery store, and pick me up these things on my list for the Christmas dinner."

"Sure." Seconds later as Jean was busy with writing a few more things down, the phone rang. "I'll get it! It's probably for me. Hello? Yes. Oh great, yeah, I'll be right there. My friend wants me to pick up some groceries on the way there, anyhow. Thanks, bye." Jean was a bit hesitant to put one last thing on the list, a bit personal, but they were all out, or almost out. Regardless, they would need them. "All done the list," he asks as she gets out some money for him to hopefully cover the cost of all the groceries.

"Uh, hmm, I don't know, one more thing, but uhh, hmm, oh, you won't buy it."

"What, sure I will, just put it on the list, and I'll get it."

"Fine, but I don't think you're mature enough to handle it, to buy that. We're all out, and well… Buy three different kinds, of this brand, overnight ones, the panty liners, and regular ones, the ones with wings. If you can manage it; otherwise I'll get them tomorrow."

"Say what!? Oh, uhh, okay, no, no problem," as Morph spotted what she wrote on the list, sanitary napkins. "So, uh, not the kind you wipe your face with, huh?"

"See, I knew it, I knew you couldn't handle it."

"I bought something nasty at the Pharmacy for Scott, and I got confronted with a question about why I was in there, and if that was what I was after, to buy pads or tampons. I'll get them. Besides if I do get freaked out or embarrassed, I can always walk into the store as you," taking Jean's form for a few moments before reverting. "Sweet potatoes, oh, do you know what you're missing, marshmallows; I'll add that to the list."

"Yeah, I did forget that too, ohh my mind is just all, uh," making gobbledygook sounds, and wiggling her fingers by her head!

"Yeah, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, oh yeah that's how I feel sometimes too, but it must be worse for a telepath, to experience that, it must be doubled, at least."


End file.
